This invention relates generally to a buckle, and more particularly to a side release buckle for releasably joining two or three ends of straps for a helmet or the like and including means for simultaneously releasing both sides of the buckle.
Prior art buckles such as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,464 includes a separable cooperating receptacle member and a clasp member. The receptacle member includes locking slot means on each side thereof and the clasp member comprises a pair of resilient arms including locking tab means for engaging said locking slot means. The receptacle means and clasp means are released by applying inward pressure on each of said locking tab means. Although, the prior art buckle represents a reliable buckle of relatively simple design for releasably coupling two ends of a belt or the like, inward pressure must be applied to both sides of the buckle to release the cooperating receptacle and clasp members.
When a buckle is used in connection with certain articles such as a helmet or the like, it is sometimes difficult for a user to apply inward pressure to both sides of the buckle. For example, a buckle which is used in connection with a helmet will generally be located directly under the users chin with one side of the buckle pressing against the users chin making it somewhat difficult for the user to reach it and apply pressure thereto.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved buckle for releasably coupling two ends of a helmet or the like which includes means for simultaneously releasing both sides of the buckle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a buckle in accordance with the foregoing object, which is readily molded or otherwise formed from a relatively lightweight material and designed to be rugged and reliable in operation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a buckle which is of relatively simple design with few parts which can be easily and economically manufactured.